


{ Starco x dipperstar } never again

by bevin



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossover, Dipper - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mabel - Freeform, Marco - Freeform, Romance, Star - Freeform, jackie - Freeform, star vs the forces of evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: '' You always said you'd protect me Marco , you said you needed me !! Was that all a lie because it's clear that you only care about Jackie !! You never cared about me did you ? You never gave me a second thought . But yet I still stay by your side do you wanna know why because I love you !!!'' Star cried .'' STAR!!!!!''Marco shouted .But Marco wasn't fast enough as a speeding  car came Star's way .





	1. Drifting apart

Star's Pov

I don't know when it started or how it happened but Marco had replaced me . My best friend correction only friend has disowned me nothing new even my own family had disowned me . Then again I don't blame Marco or my family for that matter I mean why wouldn't they disown me ? I'm nothing but a failure a burden , something that deserves to be thrown away never to be seen again . Look I get it I'm worthless but did my parents really have to send me to earth ? Getting sent to live somewhere because your parents have had enough of you is like a stab to the heart. Yet somehow Marco replacing me with Jackie was ten times worse , ugh what are these confusing feelings ? Why is it every time I see Marco I get a unknown butterfly feeling in my stomach ? Whenever I'm thinking why do I always end up daydreaming about Marco? When Marco brings up Jackie I get envious .....I can't possibly be in L-L I mean I don't like Marco do I ? That would explain why I always set my alarm clock early just to walk to school with Marco. Or why I always try to protect him I would even die for him . I do like Marco I realized but if I tell him it will just lead to never-ending pain. At least this secrets safe deep within the oceans of me . I know he likes Jackie but I have to tell him ill tell him tomorrow night which is two days before the spring dance . I can only hope he won't reject me I thought to myself .

My eyes drifted to my golden heart necklace there is two pieces Marco has the other half . Just like he holds the key to my heart. I was suddenly overcome with a flashback .

{ Flashback }

Were in a quite meadow staring off into the distance their was beautiful tree's for miles but what really captured my eye was a creek . The sun was reflecting off the water creating a prism of color . It was highly unusual for me and Marco to have any free time but when we did it was little moments like these . I was leaning my head on Marco's shoulder his hand combing through my blond locks suddenly an idea dawned on me .

'' Marco please shut your eyes '' I said breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

He gave me a unsure look before speaking.

'' What why ?''he questioned .

'' If I told you it wouldn't be a secret '' I answered cheekily .

Finally he complied and shut his eyes I took a golden necklace out of my pocket it was split in two it read friends forever I slipped it around his neck .

'' okay you can look now. ''

Marco opened his eyes his eyelashes fluttering against his tan eyelids before looking at the golden trinket . When he did he gave me a huge smile and my heart fluttered.

'' Do you like it ?'' I asked hopefully .

'' Nope''

My spirits were crushed and I looked down at the ground anywhere but looking at Marco's chocolate brown eyes .He lifted my chin forcing me to meet his eyes .

'' I love it ''

{ End of Flashback}

I laid in my bed my golden hair spreading wildly across my back . You promised Marco you promised me we would always be friends I guess that was a lie . With that thought I cried myself to sleep .


	2. Never again

Star's pov

 

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green .

I hope when you're in bed with her you think of me .

Marco had broken our friendship just to be with Jackie ! Jackie doesn't deserve someone as great as Marco , I know it sounds selfish but I don't care . I know Jackie's only going to use Marco and then he will come running back to me . Yet I can't bring myself to go through this hurt again , it's as if needles are stabbing through my heart over and over . 

 

Marco's been in love with Jackie for so long, though , and I can't bring myself to ruin his happiness . I can't let my selfish desire to be with Marco ruin his relationship . It hurts but I'll bare through it for Marco .

I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well 

 

He may not want to be my friend anymore , but I would never wish bad things upon him . I don't know when I fell for him because it was so sudden . So unbelievably sudden that I didn't even have time to comprehend how much being rejected would hurt . Didn't have time to realize what a big mistake falling for your best friend is . Love is such a complicating thing and usually only leads to being hurt . I learned the hard way from Tom , but Marco was different he made me have a weird feeling it was almost as if butterflies were floating around in my stomach . 

Could you tell by the flames that burned your words I never read your letter.

'Cause I knew what you'd say give me that Sunday school answer .

Try to make it all OK

 

There is no repairing this , sure we could repair our friendship but we can't mend my broken heart . It's ironic to think one person could cause so much sadness and pain but also be the cause of your happiness . Uhhh it's so confusing he's literally playing with my emotions . 

 

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there ?

Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere 

It was you who chose to end it like you did 

I was the last to know 

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you 

But I never will

Never again 

I need to sort my feelings and the only way to do that is to get away from Marco . My friend Mabel from gravity falls said I could stay with her if I ever needed anything . So it was settled I would stay in gravity falls for awhile . I packed all my belongings and wrote a note for Marco .

 

If she really knows the truth

She deserves you

A trophy wife, oh, how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes

And he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together, but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Well, give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away 

It felt good after all this time to give up on something so ... hopeless . Marco always ran away when something got serious , but this time was different because he wasn't the one running . This time, I was running , not him and it was the best choice I ever made .

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

But it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know 

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you

But I never will

Never again 

I was done with Marco breaking me down , done with my selfish desires to be with him , and lastly I was done with being unhappy .

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never 

This was my chance for a new beginning .

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

I never will

I never will

Never again 

All I have to say is never again .

 

~ Hi everyone sorry for the long wait . The chapters terrible as is all my writing sorry . I'm confused now should this story be

Dipper x Star 

or 

Marco x Star ? 

please comment your opinion hoped you like this chapter . By the way the song was never again by kelly klarkson ~


	3. Developing crush

Star's 

pov

After I got done packing all my belongings and necessities I thought about my choice and decided there was no sense in pondering about it . So I took my time portal scissors and warped myself to gravity falls . The swirly colors I saw while teleporting didn't calm me down like they usually did . I rarely ever panicked or stressed but when I did it seemed like I was in my own world and nothing could ever break me out of it but myself . 

Once I arrived at the mystery shack I took out my cell phone and texted Mabel to tell her I was here . Less than a second later Mabel came running outside dragging along a boy wearing a blue and white cap , an orange t-shirt with a jean jacket , gray khakis ,knee lengths socks and black vans . The outfit fit perfectly with his sandy brown hair . Oh god, he reminds me of Marco I thought as my heart twisted painfully . 

I was broke out of my thoughts as Mabel tackled me in a hug .I chuckled before finally speaking .

'' Hi Mabel long time no see , and uh hi .....ummm-''

'' I missed you soooooo much Star and that's my brother Dipper .'' She said as she gestured towards Dipper .

'' Uh-umm hi m-my names Dipper wich, of course, you already know that .........umm-'' he stuttered while staring at me with wide eyes .

'' Hiya Dipper it's nice to meet you !'' I answered .

'' It's n-nice to meet you too ''he answered .

For many people, it seemed like a normal every day meeting but there was something about him that made my heart skip a beat .

Dipper's 

pov 

Ugggh Mabel had been talking about her friend Star staying with us for what seemed like hours ! Would she ever stop? Then again I'd prefer this over sweatertown lately she's been down a lot . Pacifica has been bullying her nonstop and paid no heed to my threats . Suddenly Mabel's phone gave a small 'ding' from what I assumed a text . She squealed and dragged me out of the mystery shack .When there I saw a girl that could only be described as an angel .

She was a tall thin blond ankle length hair wearing a devil horned headband , pink hearts on her cheeks , teal dress with a pink octopus design , pink and purple stockings , star purse , and mid-evil looking boots with spikes on them . 

She was absolutely stunningly beautiful without even trying and had the most unique blue eyes I had ever seen . 

'' Hi Mabel long time no see , and uh hi .....ummm-'' said the blond angel .

Her voice was amazing it came out like pure silk . 

' I missed you soooooo much Star and that's my brother Dipper .''

So Star was her name ? I loved how it rolled off my tounge and star only seemed like a fitting name .

' Uh-umm hi m-my names Dipper wich, of course, you already know that .........umm-'' I stuttered and mentally slapped myself . 

'' Hiya Dipper it's nice to meet you !''Star answered cheerfully .

'' It's n-nice to meet you too. ''

Uggh nice going Dipper I thought sarcastically .

All I could think about the rest of the day was if this was the girl I had been dreaming about . And if so why?


	4. Ignorance is bliss

Marco's

pov 

 

I had just got home from hanging out with my girlfriend Jackie . To be honest I had always fantasized and crushed on Jackie but we don't really have much in common . We were like complete polar opposites . She was the sun and I was the moon never meant to cross paths . After all, she was pretty unfaithful she even talks about boys and crushes in front of me!

Walking upstairs to the hallway of me and Star's rooms I couldn't help but think of the princess that changed my world . Her smile , cheerfulness , perkiness , and clumsiness lit up my world . Before she came along I was the 'safe kid' the nobody but somehow she changed everything . 

When she's happy you're happy too .

When she's sad the world cries for her .

And when she is mad oh boy you better run .

She just has that effect on everyone she could even make satin himself smile .She was my escape my safe place my shelter but most of all she was my home . I would die for her just as she would for me . 

I suddenly realized how much I missed my Star and realized that I hadn't paid much attention to her lately . Suddenly overcome with a sense of guilt I walked over to her bedroom door .

Knock , knock 

No answer 

'' Star I understand your probably mad at me but we need to talk ,''I said desperately .

Still no answer .

Oh, darn I could fix it later I thought as I kicked her door down busting it off its hinges .

'' Star where are you !? '' I yelled when I didn't see her .

Ok, Marco, there must be an explanation Star is not gone she's here . No sense in panicking she's not laying somewhere out cold ..... she's fine . Oh gosh, great job making it worse I thought bitterly . She's probably just hiding to try and scare me just like all the other times .... yeah that's it .

''Star come out this isn't funny anymore !''

I was greeted with nothing but silence alerting me that something was wrong Star is never silent . As the silence became more agonizing and unbearable the thought that Star was fine became more and more distant . My heart pumped with worry as I scanned Star's room for clues as to where she could be .When suddenly I found a note on her bed please don't be a ransom note .Quickly I took it in my shaky hands and read it over as tears filled my eyes . 

Dear Marco, 

I can't take it anymore I can't take being only second best .

Neither can I take you blaming me for every little hardship you and Jackie go through in your relationship .

Or when I am finally happy or ready to move on you justify my actions as wrong or cruel .

You get jealous then go to Jackie .

Leaving me to pick up the pieces while my mind is crowded with the things you still hold against me .

Ignorance was bliss but I can only pretend to be ignorant and blind for so long .

I love you Marco 

and now I'm ready to move on and it's like your trying to build me up all over again .

Well I'm sorry Marco but I refuse to be played,you and Jackie deserve to be happy so 

I'm backing off no matter how much it hurts I'm done with the misconception and lies .

By the time you read this I'll already be in gravity falls don't bother coming after me.

Love,

Star .

What had I done ? Hopelessly I sunk into Star's bed pondering over the note Star loves me ? And I had run off to Jackie blind to her feelings I had broke her . And now she was gone ran off to people who actually deserve her .


End file.
